


Raspberry Warheads and Cigarettes

by ThaLosersParty



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaLosersParty/pseuds/ThaLosersParty
Summary: "You taste like raspberry warheads and cigarettes, Rich."ORRichie has minor addictions to small things. First, it was his cassette tapes. He collected and collected until his glove box overflowing, and a new one was playing every day for junior year. Then, it was his gum. Everyday Richie brought a new flavor, a new brand. After that, his obsession turned dark. Alcohol and cigarettes. The alcohol didnt last with the other losers help, but he still smoked 2 packs a week. Now, raspberry warheads and Eddie.





	Raspberry Warheads and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by a prompt i found on twitter and it got deleted so i cant even properly credit it now. oh well, just know what raspberry warheads and cigarettes are a very Richie concept and i thank whoever came up with it.

Richie put his truck in park as he slid into the Kaspbraks driveway. He finished the cigarette he was smoking and threw the butt out towards the street, knowing Mrs. K would be even more furious with the curly headed boy if she found it in her yard or driveway. He got out and slowly walked up to the shorter boys house, taking a stick of mint gum from his 4 packs in his pocket and shoving it in his mouth. Eddie would complain about how he smelled of tobacco if he didnt. And he always carried gum these days. It was his obsession. 

He climbed the porch steps and walked up to the door, gently tapping three times, as he did every other morning. But this morning was not like any other morning. He waited for the other boy for a moment, rocking back and forth from his heels to his toes. Eddie opened the door a few seconds later, yelling something to his insufferable mother. He took a breath after closing the door and Richie watched as he visably calmed himself. 

"Morning Rich." Eddie said and smiled the best he could as he began walking towards the driveway. Richie smiled back and began walking off the porch, following Eddie.

"Good morning to you, too, Eds. Your mother being as intolerable as ever? Or were you two getting into an argument over how much she's been sleeping with m-" Richie wasn't able to finish his joke about Eddie's mother, because Eddie stuck his arm out and smacked his chest hard. 

"Rich dont even think about finishing that joke. My mother is as she always is. And no, she WASNT asking about you." He smirked when he saw the fake dejected look on Richie's face. 

"Oh the HORROR, I really thought we had a connection last week when she caught me sneaking into your room to get my jacket back." Eddie just laughed and walked to the other side of the truck, Richie walking to the drivers side. He jumped in and turned the truck back on, rolling the window down and unlocking Eddie's door. He began to feel nervous as he felt the hard case in his back pocket. Today was the day, now or never. 

Eddie scowled as he opened the door to Richie's old beat up truck. The seat, floorboards, and the glove box were over flowing with mixtapes. Eddie had asked a hundred times if he could please make an effort to clean a spot for him before he picked him up. Richie just laughed and said 'Whatever you say, Spaghetti Man.'

Eddie took his arm and swiped all of the mixtapes onto the floor with the others, closing the glovebox the best he could. After he was in and buckled he turned to look at Richie. Richie looked nervous about something, but he smiled and lightened his mood when he caught Eddie's gaze.

"How many tapes do you even NEED Rich? You cant possibly LIKE this many bands!" Eddie gestured to all of the tapes as he spoke. Richie just laughed and hesitantly pulled another one from his back pants pocket. He held it in his hands for a moment, staring quietly down at it before pushing it into the cassette reader and tossing the case at Eddie. Eddie rolled his eyes and turned the cassette case over to read the track list. 

Side One:   
Weezer // Across The Sea  
Sinead O'Connor // Nothing Compares 2 U  
Nirvana // Heart Shaped Box  
Elton John // Can You Feel The Love Tonight   
The Cure // Halo  
Tesla // Love Song   
Toto // Rosanna   
Mazzy Star // Fade Into You   
Motley Crue // Home Sweet Home  
Kiss // Forever  
Foreigner // I Wanna Know What Love Is  
The Lemonheads // Into Your Arms   
Sublime // What I Got  
Guns N Roses // Patience  
UB40 // I Cant Help Falling In Love With You 

Side Two:  
Motley Crue // If I Die Tomorrow  
The Cure // Friday Im In Love   
Smashing Pumpkins // Drown  
The Verve // Bittersweet Symphony  
Pearl Jam // Yellow Ledbetter  
The Goo Goo Dolls // Iris  
Weezer // Buddy Holly  
The La's // There She Goes   
Nirvana // About A Girl   
Savage Garden // Truly Madly Deeply  
Guns N Roses // Sweet Child o Mine   
Poison // Every Rose Has Its Thorn  
Depeche Mode // Enjoy The Silence   
Oasis // Wonderwall  
Aerosmith // Dont Wanna Miss A Thing

Eddie tried for a good 5 minutes to figure out what these songs had anything to do with eachother. They were all over the place, and some of them werent even Richie's taste in music. He turned the case over a couple of times in his hands, glancing at Richie as he sang along to Nirvana's Heart Shaped Box. Richie didnt seem phased by the strange song choices at all, as if this was something he liked. But on the inside Richie was freaking out. He had searched for weeks trying to find the perfect songs for this mix. Some were songs he knew Eddie liked, listened to a lot. Others were ones he got from Stan or Bev. He glanced nervously at Eddie throught the first three songs, singing along the best he couldand tapping his hands on the steering wheel to the beat. 

Eddie mentally shrugged and turned the case on its side to see what Rich had decided to label it. In red ink (Rich never uses red, Eddie thought to himself) the words '4 Eds' with a small heart were scribbled messily. Eddie gaped at it for a moment before Richie grabbed it from his hands and threw it in the glovebox. 

"Hey asshole, I was looking at that." Eddie said and looked up and out the window. They were parked. 

"Yeah, but you weren't answering me and I SAID we're here." Richie yanked the keys from the ignition and opened his door, sliding out. He closed the door and turned, spotting Bev and Stan walking towards them. He started walking in their direction and heard Eddie behind him. 

Eddie sat for a few seconds more trying to get the tape from his mind. He jumped out of the truck and grabbed his bag, closing the door behind him quickly. Richie was already walking towards Bev and Stan, who were walking towards them. Richie turned his head to glance back at Eddie, and Eddie smiled tightly and jogged to catch up up to them. 

"Did you give him the tape?" Was the first thing Stan said as Richie approached him and Bev. He smiled and shook his head. He glanced back to see if Eddie was listening. He wasnt. 

"Not neccessarily. We listened to it on the way here. Well, some of it. I plan to give it to him when I drop him off at home later." Richie smiled lazily and wrapped his arm around Stan's shoulder, pulling him towards the school, waving back at Bev and Eddie, who were talking quietly to themselves. Eddie smiled and waved back. 

"Whats the look for?" Bev said as she poked Eddie on the cheek. Eddie blushed and looked down. Bev already knew he had a thing for Richie. Hell, she knew before Eddie even knew himself. So he told her what had happened, and how he cant stop thinking about the mixtape. 

"THATS SO CUTE!" Bev yelled and Eddie shushed her and guided her up to the school by her arm. 

"Yeah but I dont need all of Maine knowing my business, Bevvy. God you're so loud when you're excited." Bev laughed and nodded her head, agreeing with Eddie. They laughed and talked some more about Eddie's morning while walking to their locker. Ever since Bev had the incident with Greta putting catfood in her own locker, she had just started sharing lockers with the other Losers at random times to keep Greta from doing anymore shit to her. They grabbed their books and headed in seperate directions, agreeing to meet up at lunch. Eddie walked to his class and before he went in he caught Richie's gaze in him and smiled. 

Richie smiled back and waved as he watched the smaller boy slip into his class. He always went to class early so he could speak with teachers about extra credit or projects. Richie, on the other hand, liked to stand with Stan in the hallway and put off going to class for as long as he could. 

"Richie...RICHIE! Hello? Are you even listening, dick?" Stan joked with him and Richie shook out of his trance. He smiled and punched Stan in the shoulder. 

"Yes, I am listening. I was just waving to Eddie." He smiled bigger as he mentioned Eddie's name. Stan scoffed and leaned farther back against the wall. 

"So, you dont have an issue with it? I mean, with Mike and I?" Richie could tell Stan had been worried to tell his best friend about their relationship. Richie sighed and turned to fave his whole body at him.

"Stanley Uris, I, Richard Tozier, have absolutely no issue with who you decided to get dicked down-" Stan's hands shot up and started flailing as he shushed Richie, which caused them both to receive weird looks from classmates around them.

"OKAY, OKAY! I GET IT, THANKS." Richie started laughing maniacally at the look on Stans face. Stan just sighed and waited for Richie to sober up. When he did he looked back over at Stan. 

"But seriously, Stanny, I'm happy you and Mike manned up and finally got together. I dont have an issue with anything. UNLESS you start ditching me. Then I'll have an issue." Stan scoffed again and shook his head. 

"Well I could say the same about you and Eddie. If you ditch me for him I'll kill you." Richie fake frowned and held a hand to his chest, feigning a lovesick look.

"I could NEVER ditch you, My Love!" Stan laighed and said goodbye as he caught aight of Mike down the hall. Richie watched as he walked over and hugged his boyfriend quickly, kissing his cheek covertly as he did so. 

And Richie wished more than anything that he could be like them. 

▪▪▪

Two weeks passed and Richie had moved on from gum to candy. Raspberry Warheads, to be exact. The way they made him pucker up from the sour sugar and then the way he was hit with the mellow flavor of the raspberry was very inviting to him. It reminded him of Eddie. 

Speaking of, he still hadnt said anything to Richie about the tape. Richie was getting frustrated because he thought he made himself clear with the songs on there. Maybe Eddie didnt feel the same, but Stan and Bev both swore up and down that he did. So Richie waited patiently, casually dropping hints every now and then. Touching more, standing and sitting closer, hanging out more. But Eddie still didnt budge. So Richie decided to, and quote from Stan, 'Stop being such a pussy and fucking kiss Eds already.' But Richie would be lying is he said he wasnt nervous. He had decided thiugh, and he wasnt backing down. 

Eddie had a project to work on in the school library after classes, and Richie had decided to pick him up and do it then. Nobody would be around and Richie could kiss Eddie without the fear of being rejected in front of anyone. 

He pulled into a parking spot close to the front of the school building, and looked at the clock. He had 20 minutes before Eddie would be done. Glancing in the rearview mirror, he made sure one last time that he looked presentable and put together. He had decided to look nice for Eddie, going with his black not-too-ripped up jeans, a white, partially shredded Nirvana shirt, and a green and black flannel thrown over it. It was warmer outside, so he made a final decision to take the flannel off and tie it around his waist. 

As he stepped out of his truck, he grabbed a handful of his Warheads and shoved them into his front pants pocket. He then grabbed his pack of Winstons, pulling one out before shoving the rest of the box into his pocket. Richie stuck the stick between his lips and sighed. Eddie would have his head if he saw Richie smoking. He took his lighter and lit up, inhaling deep before closing his truck door and walking a little bit aways, towards the building. 

He still had about 10-15 minutes so he finished smoking and went inside to walk around aimlessly. He decided to wait for Eddie outside the library, watching him through the glass panelled wall as he wrote something down in his notebook. He was sitting alone at a table in the back corner, silently looking over his books, notes, and writing whenever he found what he was looking for. Richie thought that, even just sitting and working, Eddie was gorgeous. Stunning even. Absolutely beautiful. Richie shook his head and walked to the bathroom quickly. He turned on the sink and splashed water on his face. He needed to calm himself. He was beginning to feel nervous again. 

After he dried his face and glasses, he walked back out. Eddie was now down the hall standing at his locker putting his things away. Richie pulled yet ANOTHER Warhead from his pocket and ripped the packaging open. He slipped the candy into his mouth and gripped the wrapper tightly as he sucked on the candy, taking the sour sugar right off. He began to walk towards Eddie, preparing himself for what he was going to do. As he made his final steps, Eddie turned towards him and smiled. 

"Hey Rich. Thanks for picking me up. I finished my project and we can hang out tonight if you want." Eddie finished what he was doing and closed his locker slowly, leaning against it with his left shoulder. Richie began to feel even more nervous. How was he supposed to just kiss Eddie? 

"You okay, Rich? You dont look too good." Eddie said and Richie nodded and shook his head. He opened his mouth and closed it again, not ready to talk about it just yet. He, instead, pulled a Warhead from his pocket and held it up to Eddie. Eddie eyes it and shook his head. 

"No way, I cant do sour candy Richie." Richie sighed and spoke. 

"Come on, these are so good! Im hooked on them!" Richie felt his uneasiness slipping from him. Eddie shook his head and pushed Richies hand away. 

"No, Rich. It makes my mouth feel funny and hurt." Eddie laughed lightly and Richie really wanted Eddie to try this candy. 

So Richie did a kinda dumb thing. 

He learched forward suddenly and grabbed Eddies face with both hands, dropping the candy and empty wrapper from them. He smashed his mouth to Eddie's and kissed him passionately, and was surprised to feel him kiss back. Richie quickly managed to get Eddie to open his mouth to him and gently slipped the Warhead he had from his mouth to Eddie's. He pulled away and let go of his face. Richie took a deep breath and opened his eyes, and smiled. 

"Not so sour, are they?" He smirked at the look on Eddie's face. He was sucking gently on the candy and his eyes were fuzzy and glazed over. He looked at Richie and blushed. He pressed the candy to his cheek and smiled. 

"You taste like raspberry and cigarettes. It's good." Eddie stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Richie's neck. He smiled at the taller man and stretched upwards, putting his lips next to Richie's ear and whispering.

"Now kiss me again."


End file.
